particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Davostan
Geography and Climate Geography and Climate of Davostan Davostag stretches across a large extent of the north-west of the island-continent Makon. From north to south the East Makonian Plain is clad sequentially in tundra, coniferous forest, mixed and broad-leaf forests, grassland, and mountains (fringing the Makonian Sea) as the changes in vegetation reflect the changes in climate. The climate of Davostag formed under the influence of several determining factors. The enormous size of the continent and the remoteness of many areas from the sea result in the dominance of the continental climate, which is prevalent in Davostag except for the tundra Mountains in the south obstructing the flow of warm air masses from the Makonian Sea and the plain of the north makes the country open to Arctic and Atlantic influences. Throughout much of the territory there are only two distinct seasons — winter and summer; spring and autumn are usually brief periods of change between extremely low temperatures and mildly high. The coldest month is January (on the shores of the sea—February), the warmest usually is July. Great ranges of temperature are typical. In winter, temperatures get colder both from south to north and from west to east. Summers can be quite hot and humid. The continental interiors are the driest areas. Demographics Davostag's population has undergone religious oppression over the last hundred years 3200-3300 due to Satanic purges and political unrest. Since the House of Thor took power in 3295, a religious shift has taken place. The most recent census taken was in 3325. Religious Demographics 28.76%: Hosianism *16.49%: Satanism *15.05%: Patriarchal *13.12%: Bishopal *11.97%: Soren *8.62%: Non-religious *5.99%: Luthorianism History 2000-2100 The nation was founded as a nation state in 2022 as the Independent Davostan Republic. During this time, Davostan resisted the Fascists of Dorvik allying instead with Aloria. Davostan also engaged in friendly diplomatic relations with Rutania. Davostan's main diplomatic concern was jurisdiction over the seas between Darkuth and Davograd. The regions of Darkuth, Kivonah, Tarekha, Muronia, and Davograd were founded during this century. The first party of Davostan was the Revolutionary Marxist-Kablinsky Union with the Unity Party in opposition. The Revolutionary Marxists transformed Davostan into a communist worker's paradise. In 2031, the Neo Republican Party took a plurality of the vote with a thriving democracy of four parties. In 2037, the Patriarchal Party won a plurality among five parties. Amazingly in 2041, the Coalition of Idiots won a plurality among five parties. An early election of 2041 threw the Coalition of Idiots out of power giving the Marxists a plurality until 2053. However, in 2043 the democratic parties overthrew the Marxist government. In 2057, Davostan signed a Free Trade Agreement which was to be the first diplomatic outreach. In 2059 the Neo Republicans took a plurality from Unity and continued their plurality until 2100. In 2071, the first capital named Darkuth City was established. 2900-3000 Satanic rule was uninterrupted until the election of 2961 with the election of Davostan Conservative Party Leader Paul Harris. He was primarily responsible for Davostan turning back to isolation. Harris would remain in power until his sudden demise after the 2965 election. The democratic coalition never became strong enough to overturn the Satanic dictatorship. The Satanic Republican Party returned to the international community by signing over a dozen treaties in the 2970s. Further administrative acts entrenched Davostan in Satanic ritual and worship. Years of Rule Satanic Emperor Medivh: 95 Paul Harris: 5 3000-3100 The third millennium was started off by continued Satanic rule. Davostan became more open to the international community by signing every possible treaty in existence. Despite this display of openness, Davostan did little in the ways of international diplomacy. The Satanic Republican Party dominated Davostan politics until the 3030s with the short rise of the Peoples Socialist Revolutionary Party. Hugh O' Neill came to power in 3040 and immediately changed Davostan into a modern Republic. The party was however ruthlessly assassinated by the Satanic armies in 3043. The nation then reverted back into a Satanic dictatorship shortly thereafter. In 3077, the Parti Monarchiste Populaire under André Fournier took power only to be assassinated as well one to two years later. The Satanic Republican Party would rule for the rest of the century. Years of Rule Satanic Emperor Medivh: 95 Hugh O' Neill: 3 André Fournier: 2 3100-3200 From 3100-3190, the Satanic Republican Party dominated Dovastan politics with no interruptions. Small factions would occasionally arise to resist the SRP, but none made any significant constitutional changes. In February 3191, William I of Hutori took over Davostan as a joint kingdom. He then consolidated his power as hereditary ruler in November of the same year. He would continue to rule Davostag for 16 years before being overthrown by the SRP. Years of Rule Satanic Emperor Medivh: 90 William I: 10 3200-3300 In the early 3200s, King William I ruled a joint kingdom consisting of Hutori and Davostag. The Monarchy collapsed in 3207 by a Satanic revolt expelling Hutorian influence and sending Davostag back into isolation. In 3226, democracy returned to Davostag for a final time with the overthrow of Satanic Emperor Lord Medivh Evil. This democracy was fairly unstable producing only one democratic president, Elisabeth LeMay of the Union for Progress and Modernization. In response to the democratization of Davostag, Selucia declared war. What followed were a number of skirmishes until the return of Satanic dictatorship in 3240 by the Death Knights. The Death Knight Brotherhood would rule Davostan until 3265 with the coming of the Satanic Emperor Lord Medivh Evil. After thirty years of rule, Medivh Evil was overthrown by a Royalist coalition. Christian I became Imperial King in 3296 and then decentralized the government giving each region a kingdom. Davostan also received a cultural transformation with the fall of the Satanic religion to that of a more tolerant and diverse culture. Davostag Civil War Years of Rule Satanic Emperor Medivh: 76 King William I: 7 Aesir the Warlock: 7 President Elisabeth LeMay: 6 Imperial King Christian I: 4 3300-Present In the early 3300s, the Davostag Civil War waged until 3304 with a royalist truce between the House of Thor and the House of Zachary. After the civil war, Davostag was reorganized into six kingdoms which were established by 3310. The House of Thor would remain the Imperial Monarchy of Davostag and Royal Monarchy of Davograd. The House of Zachary and the House of Strom were appointed Royal Kings of Kivonah and Tarekha. The House of Eorl and the House of Durin were appointed Royal Kings of Darkuth and Muronia. The Satanic Remnant were granted asylum in the Kingdom of Mordorstad under the Kings of the House of Angsar. In 3312, Davostag was confronted by Barmenia collections of debt from the previous Satanic regime. Imperial King Christian I refused to pay the debt, which then caused the Davostag-Barmenian Debt Wars. During the war, Davostag fought against the Barmenian and Deltarian fleets and armies. The House of Karav and the Royal Armed Forces of Vanuku assisted Davostag in the conflict. Finally, in 3324 a truce was established between Barmenia and Davostag. In 3327, Imperial King Christian I died and was succeeded by his son Harrisen I in a smooth transition. Government The current government is an Imperial Monarchy under Harrisen I of the House of Thor. The regions of Davostag have each received an independent kingdom as part of a decentralization process. The host of government is a regional king appointed by the Imperial Council. The cabinet is filled with royalists who were brought up with a specific specialty. Davostag allied itself with the IML in 3297. Each Imperial Councilor loyal to the Imperial King is given a commission of a thousand men giving them the rank of an O-5 or higher. Therefore the Imperial Council is entirely led by the military. Imperial Councilors who have not signed a loyalty oath are to be deprived of any titles, lands, and authority in the nation. Politics Davostag's politics have remained fairly stable over the hundreds of years, and could be classified as Libertarian. The nation is majority utilitarianism, permissive on civil rights, a skeptic on the environment, internationalist, small government leaning, capitalist, militarily aggressive, progressive in morality, and largely secular. However, not all parties have identified with the people of Davostag. The people are generally ignored by their overlords which is demonstrated by low voter turnout. Current Legislature Parties Satanic Republican Party House of Strom House of Thor House of Zachary Davostag Peoples Army (D.P.A) Transportation Transportation systems during the Satanic reign were neglected. During the reign of Imperial King Harrisen I government and private funds were used to modernize the highway, bridge, air, and ferry systems. The original capital Darkuth City hosts the largest international airport in the nation. International airports also exist in Asgardia, Kivono, Stromstad, and Muronia City. Regional airports exist in all of the remaining major cities. The use of airplanes is essential for Davostag transportation as many cities are isolated on islands or in high elevation mountainous areas. The ferry system connecting Davograd to Muronia and the mainland is most developed in Thoria. The ferry connecting Davos to Lorien, Darkuth is the riskiest with ice being problematic during the winter months. Muronia has a developed ferry system from Muronia to Mordorstad, Thoria, and the mainland cities of Theob, Zericho, and Loso. International ferry systems do not yet exist. Highway systems in Davostag were recently repaired in the 3330s numbering a total of 22 highway systems and four international highways leading to Hutori. The region of Tarekha has the most sophisticated highway system of tunnels and mountainous terrain. Bridges are common on many highway systems due to the long rivers that go through the Davostag mainland. The use of river boat transportation is also quite common throughout the mainland. Category:Makon Category:Nations Category:Davostan